


Romance

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, seriously have fun with your cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Haruhi has never been a romantic. But Tamaki makes her want to be.





	

Haruhi isn’t exactly what one would call a romantic. She wasn’t cute and sweet like Honey or passionately loyal like Mori. She wasn’t able to make girls swoon by pushing up a pair of glasses like Kyoya. She definitely couldn’t play the whole forbidden routine like Kaoru and Hikaru.

The world wasn’t distorted with the lense of beauty. For Haruhi, the world had no romance. Sure, life is lovely and Haruhi wouldn’t trade it for all the fancy tuna in the world. But it’s also cruel and dirty and she knows that most times, people aren’t looking for wooing and gentle kisses and long talks beneath a starry sky. They look for one and done, someone easy to amuse, so they don’t have to waste time on flirtation and gradual realization. 

Tamaki is different. Tamaki treats every girl in the club room like a queen, because he believes that they are. He wastes time on getting to know them; he understands what they like, what they dislike, how their families are and what they hope their futures hold. 

And he cares and gives and loves and he’s everything Haruhi thought the world had been missing until she found the host club. Sure, Tamaki is silly and overbearing and protective to a fault. Yet, that’s what she loves about him. For that reason, Haruhi is desperate to show Tamaki a little bit of the romance he has shown her. 

There were about ten minutes until club activities were scheduled to begin. Haruhi peeked into the room to see the twins already bugging Kyoya and Honey hopping happily into Mori’s arms. It takes a moment, but she spots Tamaki straightening his outfit out. He looked so serious, so intense that Haruhi wondered if now was really the best time to disturb him. 

Gathering up every ounce of courage, Haruhi stepped in the room and headed toward Tamaki. The blonde gave her a smile and grabbed her hands, kissing each one. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Haruhi! I thought you weren’t coming today!” Tamaki cried dramatically. 

Haruhi smiled. “Tamaki-senpai, activities don’t start for another ten minutes.” 

“Of course, but any number of things could have happened to my darling daughter on the way here! It’s dangerous without me to protect you!” 

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi and squeezed her tightly. Haruhi took it as her chance. 

“Tamaki, I was wondering if you would come to my house for dinner Friday night.” Haruhi said. 

“Yes! Haruhi’s cooking is the best. What a dashing girlfriend I have!” Tamaki cooed. 

The blonde quickly kissed Haruhi’s lips before running off, most likely ready to tell the entire world that he had been asked on a date by his own girlfriend. Haruhi couldn’t help but smile; apparently, she understood romance after all.


End file.
